Orion's eyes
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —No te abandonaré aquí —musita Shiro. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de DreamWorks.

 **n.a** **:** finjamos que no soy voltron trash y el mundo hará como que me cree.

 **n.a2:** spoilers de la s1!

* * *

 **edit 22/07/18.** shiro fue confirmado gay! así que modifiqué el fic y ahora es 100% platónico goodbye

* * *

 **E** l asunto es.

Que Allura carga sobre sus hombros la última voluntad de los Altean, de su padre, de su raza. El enorme peso de «Vamos a salvarlos a todos, pues eso es lo que nos corresponde y no podemos darnos por vencidos».

(pero antes que ser princesa es una chica, y las pesadillas y recuerdos la abruman de tanto en tanto y Shiro debe asegurarse de encontrarse ahí para levantarla si llega a caer).

Y a veces Allura no puede evitar derramar lágrimas de cristal que le cortan la piel, pensando en su antiguo hogar, ese que ya no existe y se marchitó —como las flores que tanto le gustaban—. Pensando que está sola incluso con la fidelidad perenne de Coran porque "padre te extraño demasiado y soy fuerte pero no tanto así sabes..."

Y Shiro la mira y cavila: Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Princesa, no te menosprecies por favor.

(Más no lo dice en voz alta).

—y ella se quiebra de a poquito y a pesar de ello se obliga a recomponerse y no rendirse y él no puede evitar admirarla por eso—.

 _Eso es_. Admiración profunda.

De pronto hay estrellas que explotan y centellean y Allura parpadea y se encuentra con la verdad de que en realidad no está sola (no allí, no ahora, no jamás, es una promesa silenciosa de su parte). Que la acompañan ellos, los Paladines, y no van a abandonarla, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Y sacrificarían sus vidas por ella.

Él se sacrificaría por ella.

(y es una tontería suicida, no obstante).

Allura no puede evitar sonreírle. Es una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco chueca pero muy sincera. Como esquirlas de un espejo hecho pedazos. A Shiro le recuerda su propia debilidad, los "te volví poderoso y así es como me pagas", y "deberías unírtenos", y "no tenemos que ser enemigos" y nononono no traicionaré a mis camaradas basta, _¿quién eres con exactitud?_

Entonces Allura posa una mano en su hombro.

Es una mano frágil y pequeña que sin embargo es capaz de dar puñetazos y proteger a los que son importantes para ella (¡yo también soy parte de este equipo, entienden!). Es una mano cálida, reconfortante, que apaga las otras voces y las memorias que se mojan y salpican a su alrededor, con charcos de miedo.

Allura murmura: eres Shiro, y nada más.

(no el Campeón, no el piloto del León Negro, no el Guardián del Espíritu del Cielo, sólo Shiro).

—y eso de alguna manera misteriosa es más que suficiente—.

Así que Shiro consigue tranquilizarse y la ve, la ve de verdad, y considera que cualquier otro querría extraviarse en sus cabellos de vía láctea, sus ojos de Orión, sus dientes de perla, y las comisuras alzadas de sus labios. La ve, la ve de verdad, y piensa: Allura eres una muchacha-universo y tienes cientos de galaxias en tu piel, no te des por vencida.

Y ella parece leerle la mente porque su mirada se ablanda y se queda muda, como sorprendida, con sus dedos a punto de tocarle el alma.

Se trata de un gesto invisible y efímero. Un _soy capaz de defenderme Shiro, no necesitas angustiarte por mí, empero permíteme querer preocuparme por ti_.

¿Somos amigos, no?

 _Gracias_.

Y Shiro sabe que no hay necesidad de protegerla. Que Allura se protege a sí misma, por supuesto.

Pero.

«Somos un equipo, iré contigo».

(A donde sea, hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. El paladín debe proteger a la Reina).

Y él resulta ser algo obstinado.

Y ella termina cediendo a su súplica-más-que-nada-imposición.

Porque Allura es valiente.

(aunque tenga miedo no lo demuestra ya que es su deber como princesa y antes que su vida está la de todos los demás

—pero Princesa no seas tan descuidada—).

Porque Allura cree en él, en ellos, y les deposita su esperanza completa en sus palmas impotentes sin pedirles nada a cambio, siempre sonriéndoles de una manera casi cruel. A Shiro lo hiere más que una tortura pasada de la que no se acuerda del todo.

— No te abandonaré aquí —musita Shiro, percatándose de sus intenciones. Y ella lo sabe.

Pero igual lo obliga a irse, a dejarla, como un sacrificio. Confiesa quedito (quiero más que nada que vuelvan por mí..., pero no lo hagan).

Y está desesperado.

Es todo Princesa Princesa _Allura_ , cómo puedes decir algo tan hiriente, ¿por quién me tomas?

Más tiene que irse aún así, en contra de su voluntad, sus deseos de salvarla. Y ella se queda atrás.

Y está verdaderamente sola, de repente.

.

.

.

(entonces...).

Porque Shiro es más de dar órdenes que de recibirlas, espada leal, y porque Allura tiene los huesos pesados de nebulosas de alambre.

—y es magnífica, tan magnífica—

(él regresa).


End file.
